You stole my deck then you stole my heart
by SnootyMarionette
Summary: There was another reason Shark didn't want Tetsuo/Bronk to date his sister. Deckshipping. mentions of Accidentshipping.
1. Confession

**AN: Yeah this is really short there's going to be more though.. I don't know what I have done.. enjoy this Deckshipping, I regret nothing. Mentions of accidentshipping. **

* * *

Bronk was sitting in class wondering exactly why Shark wouldn't let him date his sister; did she like someone else?

Did Shark just not approve of him? He could be good enough for her, he really could just why couldn't he? "Hey, Bronk. What's with that look?" Shark questioned, maybe he was just having an off day?

"Yo Shark just why can't I date Rio? You can't protect her from everything you know- " Shark knew that, why else would his sister be dating his rival, IV? No matter what he said, she wasn't going to dump him; there was nothing he could do.

"Bronk she's with IV anyway." He stated so calmly, why was the real reason he wanted to know; he obviously must have seen IV pick her up from school sometimes right? "What.. then why didn't you just tell me that?" Bronk said with a frown, Shark grumbled, "Because I liked you, why else? " he crossed his arms as Bronk coughed, did he just say he liked him?

Shark could have anyone but, no he liked him? "M-me but what about Yuma.. or Kite.. or.." he couldn't go on as Shark shook his head "Why else would I pick on you the most? Take your deck, I didn't know how to express myself back then.. but now.. Bronk do you want to maybe go on a date? " He said still not comfortable with all of this, Bronk had always imagined this with the Kamishiro, but he just didn't expect it to be Shark.

"I uh.. sure, Shark. " he wasn't sure if he was going to regret this but he saw Shark being less nervous, and if Shark was in to him then he guessed he didn't mind. "Sorry, I know this is all uncomfortable.. I'll pick you up at your house? " but before he could say anything Shark had left, he guessed he'd dress up nice.. just what had he got himself into? Shark was happy though and if it made his friend happy then so was he.


	2. A date

**AN: I promise there would be more see and it is longer, see! Deckshipping and Accidentshipping. There are a lot of jokes in this chapter.. because I just couldn't help myself, well enjoy you lovely, lovely people**

* * *

Rio was chirping and giggling at Shark "You have a boyfriend, boyfriend! " he figured this would happen after he told her, he sighed "So do you! " he said pointing at IV who was still in a fit of laughter and holding onto Rio's shoulder.

"Why's he even here Rio? " Shark growled, why did IV have to know?

"He's my boyfriend, duh.. and he was helping me with a school project. " She elbowed IV who just smirked "Whoa there Shark never pinned you for a chubby chaser! " he instantly let out a laugh again as Rio elbowed him again "Don't make fun of my brother, even if he does like heavy weight." she giggled and laughed along with IV.

Shark shook his head, why did he ever tell his sister things sometimes. "Anyway, I have to go.." he protested when IV spoke up "We should make this a double date! " he chimed, oh god no. Rio nodded her head in agreement, how could they.. just? God, no! It was too late they were heading towards the car "You can't drive anyway so let IV, he's 17 after all! " what kind of excuse was that from Rio, he drove all the time in his motorbike; maybe it was all just an excuse to embarrass him on his date, he sure knew IV would try to. He growled heavily "Fine whatever, just don't do anything stupid. " he got in the backseat of the car as IV got in the driver's seat and Rio in the passenger seat.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it, Shark! Don't you trust me? " IV said snickering slightly as he started the car and they drove off, Rio having small talk with her boyfriend, IV to Shark's discomfort, not really wanting to hear them discuss sentimental feelings, he felt like IV was only going along with it to piss him off further. "Were here, knock it off you two. " Shark said getting out of the car and heading to Bronk's door, knocking twice.

Bronk opened the door, he was dressed in a tuxedo and it looked like a snug fit, must have been an old one. "Nice outfit, " Shark smirked as Bronk shook his head flustered "oh come on, it was from two years ago cut me some slack. " he saw IV and Rio walk up. "What are they doing here? " He wasn't aware that it was a double date, this could be awkward considering he formally liked Rio.

"They insisted on coming with us sadly. " Shark said with a groan and glared at IV who was smirking and pointed at Bronk "Oh I remember him! Say kid, did you know Shark's into chubbiness? Total turn on for him. " He said elbowing Bronk, who just looked quite confused and embarrassed. Rio eventually had to cut in and stop IV's jokes as she knead him in the side. "Ow! Okay, okay I was just joking around. Maybe were here just to supervise you crazy kids and make sure you don't- " he stifled a laughter at what he was about to imply.

Shark twitched his eye "Oh my god.. Rio why does he have to come? He's just going to be a total prick the whole time. " He said glaring at IV who was smiling innocently. "Relax brother, I'll make sure he doesn't or he'll be punished later. " She said sticking her tongue out at IV and elbowing him in the sides. IV coughed "Of course, of course! I'll be on my best behavior for my fans of course. " Rio had completely forgot about the press! They weren't just going to leave two esteemed duelists alone especially on a double date, she was use to it since being around IV for so long but she wasn't so sure about her brother.

Shark sighed, "Can we just go now? " he tapped his watch as he looked at the time; they all nodded and got in the car, Bronk sliding in next to Shark. IV was about to make another comment when Rio gave him a glare as if to say 'I swear to god, if you don't stop I'm going to knee you in the groin later.' So he kept his mouth shut, he drove on. Shark quietly over lapping his hand and, coiling his fingers around Bronk's in the car and looking nervously at the window.

"Hey you two lovebirds were here. " IV stated as he walked around and opened Rio's door and offered his hand. Rio smirked "Wow, such a gentlemen. " he just flashed her a grin, he assumed the cameras were around here somewhere, he walked to the door of the restaurant with Shark and Bronk tagging along still holding hands and slightly glancing around in bashfulness. "Table for four. " IV said, oh four, how he just loved that number. He waited for them to seat them, he elbowed Rio "I'm pretty sure Bronk might take up more sea- " he was about to finish his sentence when Rio shot a glare at him. "I'm just kidding! " He huffed and wrapped an arm around Rio's shoulder and whispered "Come on you know its funny too. " he flashed a grin at her as she just sighed "I'll admit, it sort of is. " she snickered and turned to her brother and Bronk who were just standing impatiently. The waiter finally came back and began to lead them to an open table for them to eat as he set down menus and instructed them to order.

IV smirked to Rio "What're you ordering? " he asked, he might've wanted to share something with her like they normally did with deserts. Rio shrugged "I like this dish here, " she said pointing at a decretive piece with different sweets, he always pegged her for a sweet tooth. He nodded "Then let's get that for desert, I'm getting stake and you? " he watched as she eyed over her menu still, she tilted her head "I'm not so big on most of the dishes here, I guess just some fries? " he nodded and swiped her menu from her. He smiled "I'll be sure to snag some of your fries. " he received a flick to the nose from Rio; she smiled though.

"Only if we can split the cake. " he then nodded, of course.

Shark just shook his head; he really hated seeing his sister openly flirt with his rival sometimes. So he focused on Bronk. "So, what are you ordering? " he asked with his eyes pointed at the table, still quite nervous. "Uh.. I guess some sushi. " Shark then blinked, wow he liked sushi too? He nodded his head "I was going to order that to, along with some cherry cake. " what could he say; he had a certain eye for fluffy pastries. Was that so wrong?

They all had finished ordering and handed their menus to the attendant who was serving them from before. They were patiently waiting for their dishes to get to them. Occasionally watching IV and Rio nudge each other affectionately, they both found the double date awkward; they both kept glancing at each other though and brushing hands. Once their food had arrived, they began eating not really sharing much banter, not that IV and Rio was either. IV was to busy snagging Rio's fries to pay attention at all to Shark and Bronk, Rio grimacing and trying to stop him as she yanked on his collar and playfully hit him. IV leaned over and whispered "Do you think were making them feel self-conscious? " he chuckled, Rio smirked "oh defiantly. " she said as she saw them holding hands and just quietly eating their food.

Shark mumbled and turned to Bronk "So are you enjoying yourself? " he certainly wasn't not with IV making gestures at him and his sister snickering when he and Bronk held hands, he swore they were really a pain sometimes. Bronk smiled though, so he guessed he was doing fine at least. "Yeah, Shark its pretty cool, here with you and a famous duelist and your sister. " he just blinked, famous duelist? He was famous too! He elbowed Bronk "I'm just as famous as him you know? Even better, I beat him in the duel carnival. " He said laughing triumphantly. IV just leaned over and whispered "Its okay, little Shark at least I'm not a chubby chaser- " he would've went on when Rio silenced him with a step from her foot to his. "Thanks, Rio.. " Shark said as he glared at IV who was sitting with his arms folded now. "He really needs to learn his manners sometimes.. and not just those fake ones around his fans. " She said sticking out her tongue at her boyfriend who just inwardly shrugged.

A photographer wandered over to their table "Oh my gosh! Its IV and Rio, they're such a cute couple and- Shark and.. who? " said the photographer they went over to Bronk and whispered "What's your name kid and are you Shark's new boo? " Bronk just blinked "I.. uh.. Bronk. " He said, Shark just glared "Can't you see were on a date here? " oh god, he wished he never said that as the photographer took countless pictures shrieking "Oh my gosh! Shark is on a date with this guy! " They ran off, later. Great not like his duelist rep was bad enough, now this? What did he even care anyway? What should he care, he should be able to be open about his sexuality and his interests and not care right? "Here take a picture of this, " He felt it was right and leaned over and kissed Bronk passionately, he waited for the photographer to take a picture, and he then pulled away when they did. Bronk's eyes just grew wide; he was so confused and flustered. "Oh.. I.. uh.. Shark wow. " He said as he was a loss for words.

"No problem.. I should be able to express how I feel about you without worry if I like you right? " He said with a glance down at the table, not sure if he had crossed a line or jumped the gun to quickly, it was only their first date after all.

"Yeah of course, I just didn't think you- " he wasn't sure what he was exactly asking, he still was not sure why Shark even liked him. Shark frowned and squeezed Bronk's hand. "I told you, I like you Bronk. I meant it and I stand by it. " He said as he held Bronk's hand and looked away after stating such, he didn't like being so openly mushy. Bronk just smiled and held Shark's hand just as tight.

IV blinked and was about to comment on the two's kiss when Rio leaned over and whispered "Just let them have their moment. Don't ruin it. " So he left it alone, he would make comments later on and make sure Shark heard them anyway, that's just how he was. "Come on you two lovebirds, lets get out of here. You provided enough steamy paparazzi storylines tonight. " He said, he watched as Shark's eyes just twitched as he was flushed and just slapped his forehead as he was still holding Bronk's hand and walked out the door still holding hands.

"Well that was a great date, Shark. See you at school tomorrow? " He asked as he got out of the car near his house, he saw Shark nod. Shark leant over and kissed Bronk, and saw him to the door. IV yelled, "Don't get your tongues stuck now! " he quickly dodged one of Rio's fists, she warned him. She still couldn't help but laugh though, her brother and Bronk. She never imagined that, then again she never imagined IV to one-day come to her house with flowers.

Still her brother supported her so she would support him. Rio knew he wouldn't like the newspaper headlines tomorrow though, but she'd leave that up to tomorrow to let him worry, she was grabbed by IV and she smirked "You were so gentlemen like tonight, aside from your jokes. " IV frowned a little "Oh come now, Rio you know they were funny. " Rio pressed her nose to his and smiled "Sure, but I think you deserve a punishment. " she said as she leaned over and kissed him, Shark groaned "Get a room! " he said as he got out of the car as they arrived home, IV just smirked "And whoa Shark never thought you'd be into chubby guys, I guess more cushion for- "

IV was about to continue on when Shark hurled a pillow at him "Shut it! " and Rio just smiled "Well, I think you two are cute! " she walked off and gestured for IV to follow, sometimes he really hated his sisters choices in men, but he couldn't judge after all in IV's words he was a 'chubby chaser' right? Whatever, he liked Bronk and Bronk liked him that was all that mattered, he went off to his room to get some sleep for the following day he'd have to deal with tomorrow could not be pleasant with the paparazzi.


	3. Trouble in paradise

**AN: As you can clearly see I have no morals because I continued with some of those jokes, and I decided to make IV live with them because of that one reviewers question! Panda was telling me not to change this chapter because the variation of weight jokes.. and I wasn't planning to anyway.. I will maybe right a duel scene, maybe! Never intended to actually write this seriously anyway, so you should just expect seriousness tied in with humor with this, anyway here you go. I apologize in advance for my humor.**

* * *

Shark awoke with a gazing IV peering over him, what did he want? IV smirked "Have you seen the newspapers? " he chuckled; he lifted a page over and handed it to Shark.

"Oh my god.. IV what did you do!? " He yelled frantically in anger, IV smiled "The press wanted my beautiful consent. " the headliner, it read 'Shark's taste in men, the rounder the better' he cursed when he saw it. "What the fuck, IV!? " This is exactly why he didn't want him on the date! "Hey, hey if I gained weight I'm sure I'd be a total sex god to you ri- " he was grabbed by the wrist by Rio "IV, no flirting with my brother your my boyfriend," she then leaned over and whispered "and my sex god, a shame we didn't finish the project, you kept distracting me! " she flushed, Shark didn't need to be a smart-aleck know it all to know what they did, god, the very idea made him cringe.

"Can you two take it somewhere else? " he grumbled and IV sneered "Like you and Bronk- " he couldn't continue as he knew the two had done nothing intimate, yet. "Oh my god, IV why don't you bug your family!? " He hissed.

IV frowned "They bug me enough on their own thank you. " he recalled the time V embarrassed him in front of Rio with baby pictures and his father was awkward all on his own as his father still looked like a child. What was even more so was getting a condom handed to him by his father during dinner with the family and Rio.

Talk of 'Play it safe you two!' from your father that looked like a toddler was well enough bugging. "Oh you mean the condom thing? Yeah, Rio told me about that.. " Shark said, IV just blinked so he was glad he had embarrassed Shark if he knew that. "Yeah, are you going to meet Bronk's family? He's met yours already. " Shark never really thought how Bronk's parents would react to all of this, he had no worries since he was an orphan along with Rio ever since the accident.. they were strong enough to support each other and with the fact that IV now lived with them was even better, not that they always got along or that they needed his financial support, he just moved out when he finished school, occasionally helping Rio with her schoolwork and accompanying her to dances despite being out of school and didn't need to attend anything, he was just being a caring boyfriend.

"Yeah, I am. I'm supposed to be meeting Bronk today at lunch to discuss dinner plans, since you and Rio were such a HUGE help you know? " He glared at the elder boy who just shrugged. "Now you know how I feel with my family sometimes, good luck. " He said as he walked toward Rio and linked arms with her. "Shall we get going? " He smiled, she sighed "We didn't finish the project though and more so you don't even go to school! " she stuck her tongue out, IV just sneered "Doesn't mean I can't drop you off right? " he turned around to Shark "Are you driving yourself there in your motorbike? " he saw Shark nod, he felt they needed a break from each other anyway.

Shark had to go meet Bronk before class any who, he had to wonder if Bronk saw the papers as well and if the press were hounding him, he had to make sure his boyfriend, wow was he already ready to call him that? He shook his head feeling quite bashful for the thought as he started his motorbike and drove off, he wouldn't let anyone hound his boyfriend, they could hound him but he wouldn't let it happen to Bronk.

He got out and lifted off his helmet as he surveyed the school making sure there was no press around, he knew there always was though with IV always showing up at the school in the morning to drop off his sister. Yuma ran over and tackled Shark. "Shaark! I had no idea you were dating, Bronk! Why didn't you tell us!? " he yelled, his friends gathering around and now questioning Shark and how they always thought he'd go for someone like Yuma or that further more they weren't even aware he was in to men.

"I think this whole situation explains why I didn't say anything, " he said as he crossed his arms and glared at the group now around him but to his surprise Bronk wasn't there? He chose to ignore Yuma who was going on a tangent about how he was so happy for his friend and explaining that he never thought he'd find his two close friends dating. "Hey, Kotori where is Bronk? " he asked almost in a whisper not to interrupt Yuma's excitement. "Oh I think he is in the hall waiting for you or something, he seemed really happy when we talked to him! " she smiled, Shark had to wonder just what they asked of him? "Thanks, Kotori. " he walked off leaving Yuma to discuss whatever he was discussing with his friends, he entered the hall looking around, he spotted Bronk leaning against one of the lockers more importantly his locker. "Hey, Bronk.. so uh did you see the papers?"

He questioned which Bronk just nodded "Yeah, my parents saw too they were happy about it though, they want to meet you, say you seem like an ok guy. " he grinned heartily.

"So, they don't care that you're dating a guy? " Shark asked glancing at the ground, Bronk then shook his head; he was relieved that they were accepting their relationship. "Nah, they said as long as I'm happy then.. " he smiled and held Shark's hand that in turn smiled as well. "Did any fans hound you or anything? " he asked, he was just making sure his boyfriend was safe.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure they find you terrifying. " Bronk chuckled as the bell rang, he looked to Shark "I'll see you at lunch and we can discuss you meeting my parents tonight? " he saw Shark nod, he was happy everything was going smoothly, he was at first afraid that IV might've ruined everything but he was glad that was not the case. "Sure thing, I love y-.. " he couldn't seem to finish the words he was trying to say maybe now wasn't the time anyway, he turned around and said before walking away "I mean see you! " he walked off.

Bronk waved as his boyfriend left, he could guess what he meant though, he could accept Shark not being able to say it anyway he wasn't exactly the type of typical romantic type anyway but to be fair nor was he.

Bronk was looking forward to their family dinner tonight, he was just glad everyone was so accepting of the two's relationship, it all seemed like nothing could go wrong; everything seemed oh so perfect. Bronk was walking off to his own locker when he saw a note sticking out of it. Bronk overlooked the note, this note looked like a threat the way it was written. He ran his eyes across the paper reading it over further.

"So you're Shark's boyfriend huh? Cute, listen if you don't want anything to happen to him or you, you'll be sure to meet us near the alley after school got it? Come alone or there will be trouble. " One thing was for sure, he wasn't sure if they wanted a duel or something more serious like a fight, either way he was ready. He didn't want to involve Shark; he couldn't let them hurt him.

He ran off to his class next, he'd deal with this later, he had school to think about right now but he had to wonder who would even threaten Shark or further more him? Shark didn't really have any enemies any more right? Whoever it was he would make sure they didn't mess with him or Shark again.


End file.
